Confused
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Bonnie and Damon both have diferent people that they love, but what happens when they spend more time together? Will they find each other or will they be victims of heart break again? Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Rating might  change to M later...
1. Chapter 1

**Confused**

** Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so all reviews are accepted. This story takes place after "the last dance" episode and instead of taking Bonnie to the witch's' haunted mansion Damon takes her back to the boarding house with Jeremy. I don't own the vampire diaries but I would sure like too.**

** Chapter 1**

Jeremy jumped out of the passager side door of Damon car and followed the vampire to the truck which Damon had opened. He watched the older man lifted his girlfriend's body out of the truck. Jeremy wanted to hold Bonnie instead of Damon but just looking at her made Jeremy want to cry; he had already lost two girls to death he couldn't stand it if he lost Bonnie too.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Jeremy asked as he stared at Damon.

The vampire didn't answer right away, his face was stony looking. Jeremy had gotten used to this look; this was Damon cutting off all emotion. Jeremy remembered back at the school when Damon told him about Bonnie the vampire had tears in his eyes the human boy figured that Damon was turning off his emotions to protect his badass reputation.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _I'm _going to bring the witch up to a guest room while_ you_ look for my brother and your sister and tell them what's going on." Damon said patronizingly.

Jeremy glared he hated it when anyone treated him like a little kid but he held the boarding house door open for his dead-soon to be brought back to life by magic- girlfriend who was in the arms of an ex-psychopath.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

When Damon was absolutely sure that Jeremy had gone off to find Elena and Stefan, Damon quickly ran at vampire speed up the stairs and into the nearest guest bedroom. He carefully set Bonnie on the bed and sat in a chair next to her. He folded his hands together and set his chin on them and watched the little witch. He let all his emotions loose at once and tears almost spilled over. Damon didn't understand why he was so upset he didn't love Bonnie no he loved Elena, right?

Looking at Bonnie currently dead face reminded him of another's face that he had to bury alone not too long ago. With a dull ache in his chest Damon remembered because of his own stupidity and jealous he condemned an innocent Rose to death. But Bonnie was not his lover or "special friend" she was barely even his friend she was more like an ex-enemy who had to be partnered with him so many times to save a common love one that they eventually called a truce. So why was he crying over her death even though she was coming back?

Damon sighed his love life started out horribly and will continue to be horrible till the end of time.

Damon remembered what it was how easy it was to fall in love Katherine. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame because they were so much alike; they both understood the darkness in the world and embraced it. Damon overlooked Katherine's selfishness and vanity because of her ability to make anything fun and life bearable. When she was locked in the tomb Damon made it his soul mission to get her out but along the way what Damon didn't realize that he was becoming Katherine. Damon had to preserve her memory until he got her back he began to idolize her, he stole her style, her cleverness, and even her hatred of the world. Damon became his very own Katherine, one that he could never lose. That is until Damon found out the bitch never loved him just used him, just like he used every throw away girl. That's when Damon's heart shattered.

When Damon's heart shattered Elena came to pick up the pieces. Elena thought she was comforting him like a friend would comfort another friend but to Damon this was a fresh start with a new player. Damon knew Elena was everything Katherine was not she acted with her heart instead of her head; her compassion levels were way off the chart. Elena was a better, sweeter, and holier version of Katherine and Damon fell in love with her as well. But like her ancestor Elena was completely and utterly in love with his younger brother. For the sake of their brothership Damon tried to stay away from Elena and just protect her but Elena's pull was too strong so here he was again fighting his only brother for a girl they both love. Fate can be so cruel sometimes.

Damon shook his head quickly determine to keep those agonizing feelings away.

Suddenly Damon's ears picked up on Bonnie's heart beat again she may be alive but she was still unconscious. His spirits lifted again.

Now Bonnie was a whole different story altogether. The first time he ever met Bonnie was when she was born. Because of his deal with Emily Damon was obligated to be there when every Bennett was born. Damon remember when he first held 'Judgey' in his arms; her small but bright green eyes stared at him with curiosity and recognition, when he looked into her eyes he felt so much warmth that it scared him and nearly caused him to drop her.

When he met Bonnie again (looking for his crystal) he found out that Bonnie was extremely loyal, protective, sassy, and don't forget judgemental.

What surprised Damon the most about her was the fact that she wasn't afraid or intimidated by him whatever insult he threw at her, she hurled right back at him.

Damon didn't know exactly when Bonnie stopped hating him but he was glad that she didn't anymore. Damon stared at the young witch again he had to admit she looked really foxy in her 60's gear and dancing was the best time he had in weeks. The look on Jeremy was priceless when he spun his girlfriend like a top.

Damon heard his brother, Elena, and the Gilbert boy on the stairs, Elena was sobbing. Damon sighed and got up from his chair and lightly kissed Bonnie the top of her head before anyone could come in. He saw the witch start to stir and open her eyes. He met her eyes again and green orbs met blue her eyes still showed the same curiosity and recognition that she had when she was born but Damon felt a different him kind of warmth than before. He heard the trio run through the door quickly to see their witch. Damon moved to the door way without breaking eye contact with her so she knew that he wouldn't leave.

Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie three entirely different women but he cared for each one of them.

The question was who did he love? It would be Hell if he knew.

**So that ends the first moment. The next moment will be Bonnie's love dilemma. Can't wait for the next one! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Confused chapter 2**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Okay here's the second moment in this little story. This is Bonnie's point of view after she wakes up. Okay let's see what happens…Oh! I don't own the vampire diaries although I wish I did **

_Bonnie was in a field just like the one her grams used to take her to when she was little. The field had rolling hills covered in grass as far as the eyes could see. Wild flowers would sprout up in different places around the huge field, Bonnie remembered when she used to pick the flowers and spin around in circles while her grandmother did rituals._

_A smile formed on Bonnie's face as a thought came to her. She quickly kicked off her shoes and socks and started running, twirling, and dancing through the field. As she jumped and spun like loony bird she began to laugh making her sound even loonier. She hadn't felt this free in months; she closed her eyes at the sensation as she jumped around some more suddenly she stopped, she could feel many eyes watching her. She felt a chilly breeze go through the air as she took a deep breath ready to face whatever was out there. As she slowly turned around she felt the weight in her chest get heavier and heavier._

_But when she finally turned around what she saw was not an evil demon or anything dark like that, it was her grandmother!_

"_Grams!" She shouted as she hurried to the older witch._

"_Bonnie," the Sheila said in a voice that was cold and detached "you can't stay here, you have to go back." _

_Anxiety flood Bonnie, she didn't want to leave she had her grams back and she would never let her go again._

"_I don't want to go…" Bonnie pouted like an upset child._

"_You have to, it's not your time yet you still have so much more to life and you can't give up now. Think about your father and all your friends they need you!" Grams replied back to her._

_Flashes of happened before she ended up in the field went through Bonnie's mind:_

_The way Klaus had made Alaric's face have an evil and arrogant look to it._

_The pain she felt when she expelled all the energy to kill Klaus._

_Elena's and Stefan's screams begging her to stop._

_Damon's compassionate face when he came up with a plan to save her._

_Jeremy's puppy dog eyes when she danced with him._

_She had to get back to them._

"_Grams, can you help me get back?" Bonnie asked her eyes pleading._

"_Of course I can, baby. All you have to do is close your eyes and let your energy flow with mine, Okay?" Shelia answered and asked._

"_Okay." Bonnie replied softly she closed her eyes despite her nervousness sand evened her breathing so it matched her grandmothers. She felt both their energies and auras intermingle; it was the most interesting sensation ever!_

_She felt herself slowly being ripped away from her beloved grams._

"_Remember baby, we Bennett women are strong." She heard her grams whisper._

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. She was insistently met by a pair of sad blue eyes; she tilted her head up to look at Damon fully. The look on the vampire's face was one of concern; Bonnie had seen that same look earlier that night right before she went off to fight Klaus. Could Damon Salvatore actually care about her?

A cosy warm feeling erupted in her stomach at the thought of Damon caring about her, she didn't understand why though.

Damon opened his mouth like he was going to stay something to her but he was interrupted by the door of the bedroom bursting open.

Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy hustled into the room while Damon sulked back towards the door.

_Don't go_, Bonnie thought her eyes meeting Damon's. As if he could hear her thoughts he nodded and stayed in the doorway.

"Bon, we were so worried about you. Why didn't you tell me about your plan?" Elena asked angrily but she also sounded relieved.

"I'm sorry Lena; there just wasn't enough time to tell you…" Bonnie mumbled.

Suddenly Jeremy sat down on the bed next to Bonnie; he swept her hair back from her face.

"Are you ok, Bonnie?" He asked softly; his brown eyes were making her melt into puddle.

"I'm fine; Jer. I missed you so much." She said just as softly back to him.

Jeremy smiled happily at that; then he leaned in close to her like he was about to kiss her but before he was able to Damon made a rude sound by the door which ruined the moment.

Bonnie looked over at Damon, he was glaring slightly at Jeremy. Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

"Elena, will you help me make Bonnie some food?" Stefan asked; Elena nodded before she followed her boyfriend out the door leaving the other three alone together.

"Well this is awkward." Damon said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe you should go. That would make it less awkward." Jeremy said annoyed.

"Jer…" Bonnie said as a warning. She had never seen Jeremy so jealous before it shocked her.

"I can't do that now can I? Leave two unattended teenagers alone together. Who know what kind of stuff would go on in here?" Damon sneered suggestively.

Both guys seemed to be having a silent stand-off. Bonnie sighed boys could be so stupid sometimes.

"Why don't you back off Damon?" Jeremy threatened as he got off the bed and walked right to the vampire. Damon's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Or what Gilbert? What could you possibly do to me? Because last I check all you have to protect yourself is a pussy ass ring, which I could easily rip your finger off." Damon answered in a voice that would make Clint Eastwood run back to his mommy crying.

Jeremy went straight up to Damon's face so they both were chest to chest and inches away from each other.

Bonnie was surprised they weren't growling like gorillas. She quickly slid in between them before the pinching and eye gouging started.

"Okay guys; seriously is this pissing contest over with?" Bonnie asked her annoyance levels rising.

Neither man paid any attention to her they were both still giving each other death glares.

Bonnie looked back and forth between both of her suitors and sighed again. What was she going to do?

At that moment she wished she stayed in that field with her grandmother.

**So that ends the second chapter… I can't wait to see what the season finale will bring. Eeeeekkkkk!**

** If you review you will get kissed by Damon. xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

** Confused**

** OMG! Can you believe the last episode with Jenna turning and Damon getting bitten! Holy shit! I hope they don't bump Damon off the show... maybe Bonnie will find a cure for him and then they will finally end up together. Well I can always keep hoping… Oh and I disclaim. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, Damon and Elijah will be sending you all kisses any day now. **

** Chapter 3**

It was two in the afternoon and Damon was doing his favourite past time: sitting on the couch and drinking scotch.

Elena had brought Elijah back to life and now the duo were out spending the day together, which of course had both Salvatore brothers completely out of their minds with worry.

Damon heard the witch come slowly down the stairs. He turned to look at her; she looked less haggard she must have had a good night's sleep.

"Where's your boy toy at?" Damon asked with a smirk when he noticed Jeremy wasn't in the house anymore.

"1 Jeremy is not my _boy toy_ he is my _boyfriend_. 2 Stefan gave him a ride back to his house Jenna was worried about him." Bonnie replied sounding annoyed.

"Wow, someone is cranky today. Did you not get any last night with your _boyfriend_?" Damon sneered suggestively.

Bonnie's face went bright red with both embarrassment and anger.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. And what was with the whole macho guy thing last night with Jeremy?" The witch asked trying to change the subject.

"I bet you two haven't even slept together yet and since you still smell like a virgin, I guess that's not going to change anytime soon…" Damon mused ignoring her question altogether.

"What do you mean I still _smell _like a virgin?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes dangerously and stepped toward the vampire.

"It means exactly how it sounds, we vampires can smell a person's sexual status because it's in their blood stre" Damon was cut off by Bonnie's hand coming up and covering his mouth.

"Please don't continue I get it. And I don't want to talk about this ever again with you _ever_." She announced humiliated.

Damon wasn't listening to her, all he could think about was the fact that her hand was over his mouth. He could hear the thick pumping of her blood through the veins in her wrist. He could smell the ancient power coursing through her blood stream, he remembered what she tasted like when he bit her while she was being possessed by Emily, and she had tasted like heaven. He licked her palm; _maybe he could get another taste…_

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in his head had the vampire curling up into a ball in pain. Quickly when the pain finally subsided he looked up at the witch in shock.

"That's what you get when you lick me." She said sternly as she wiped her hand on her jeans.

"I think you are afraid to admit that you like me licking you, my dear." Damon returned trying to regain some dignity.

He was answered with another stabbing pain in his head.

"Why do I have to stay here anyway?" Bonnie asked as she released the vampire once again from her aneurysms.

Damon groaned slightly in pain as he sat himself up on the couch again and looked at the caramel skinned witch.

"This isn't just a safe house for Elena you know, it's all you girls it make sure you're all safe." A new entered their conversation.

Both Bonnie and Damon turned to see Stefan enter the living room.

"That's very chivalrous of you two but I kicked Klaus' ass the first time we met so _I _don't need protection." Bonnie answered back.

"Yeah you kicked his ass but you also _died_ in the process." Damon snapped at her angrily surprising all the supernaturals in the room including himself.

"Damon…" Bonnie trailed off shocked his anger.

"Just…forget it." Damon said as he threw his empty glass on the table and stormed up the stairs.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDDB

Up in his room Damon sulked on his bed like a ten year old.

_Why did everyone he cared about so willing to sacrifice themselves?_

First Elena, now Bonnie…well he might as well admit that he feels something for the witch he just didn't know what it was yet.

He heard a soft knock on the door to his room; he sighed and got up to answer it. When he opened it on the other side was the offending witch in question.

"Look _Sabrina,_ if you hadn't notice already I'm an emotional basketcase lately and if you don't leave soon I might accidently kill you so… bye." He said trying to close the door on her but she used her telekinesis to keep the door open and walked inside.

"Damon I'm here to talk, okay? I think _we_ need to talk." She said softly.

Damon placed a hand over his non-beating heart and faked a look of hurt.

"Bonnie bear, you're not breaking up with me are you?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Damon we need to talk about everything that's happened between us. We're clearly not enemies anymore but if we're going to be friends we need to straighten some things out." She stated as she sat down on his bed.

Damon froze, was the witch actually implying that they were friends? He didn't have many friends actually he only had two friends Alaric and Elena (but since Alaric's possession by Klaus he'd think that he'll only have one friend soon enough).

"Well Damon, what do you say?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What about Gilbert?" Damon couldn't help but ask.

"What about him? He maybe my boyfriend but he can't control who I hang out with." She stated simply.

"Fine _Judgey_; but if we're going to be friends we still have to do our witting banter." The vampire reminded as he offered her a hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The witch agreed as she took his hand.

** So there you have it, the third chapter is done and now we have our Bamon friendship. Let's see if they can continue being friends or if they become something more, you'll have to find out next time.**

**If you review you might see a jealous Damon in the next chapter and we all know how hot he gets when he's jealous. ;)**

**Lots of love Sassygirl82xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

** Confused**

** Okay here's the next chapter of Confused, as I promised you all there will be jealous Damon in this chapter so enjoy . I don't own the vampire diaries.**

** Chapter 4**

Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting at a booth at the back of Mystic Grill; they hadn't spent much time together since Bonnie had to stay the Salvatore's. She wore a wig and fake contact lens because well she couldn't be seen around town because Klaus must not realize that she was still alive.

Bonnie giggled when Jeremy plopped a curly fry in her mouth. It was so nice to have a regular date for once. The two teens were smiling at each other rather dorkishly but neither really cared.

Damon walked into Mystic Grill completely miserable, after the morning he had with trying to turn Elena and the fight with Stefan, long story short he _needed_ a drink. He caught sight of _Beremy_ having 'alone time' together, Damon rolled his eyes, _and well this is just the cherry on top of my day,_ it made him want to barf watching the two make googly eyes at each other. Damon suddenly had a thought he was to invade their 'alone time'.

Damon sauntered around to their table, when Jeremy caught sight of him he rolled his eyes. Bonnie saw the vampire and smile at his cockiness.

"Well hello love birds, and how are we on this fine afternoon." Damon sang with fake happiness.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Jeremy asked clearly annoyed.

"At the moment? No." The vampire said as he slid into the booth next to Bonnie and took some curly fries.

"I heard about your pissing fight with Stefan this morning; and giving Elena your blood. What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked her eyes were full of concern.

Damon sighed he knew he was risking being judged by talking to the witch but right now he needed to be with people.

"I'd rather not talk about right now if mind, my dear witch." He said as casually as he could muster before he took a long slug of scotch.

The teens looked at each other; Jeremy's glance said _please get rid of him_ but Bonnie shook her head she promised Damon she would be his friend and she doesn't turn her back on her friends.

"Could you two stop whatever it is you're doing?" Damon responded, who was getting angrier by the second.

"Look, Bon I have to go…I'll call you later tonight." Jeremy said as he stood up from his chair.

He gave Damon a quick glance before he turned to Bonnie; he hesitated like he was thinking about something before he bent down and furiously captured her lips with his.

Bonnie as surprised by the magnitude of the kiss, both she and Jeremy were shy when it came to passion they had never gone passed a make out session. But this kiss was different it was like Jeremy was marking his territory and Bonnie didn't like it at all. _Was he just doing this because Damon here?_ She thought before she pulled away from the kiss.

"Bye." She whispered shyly as Jeremy gave her his adorable lop sided smiles and left.

Bonnie turned to look at Damon to find the vampire was gone. She looked around the restaurant and he was nowhere to be found….

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon stomped through Mystic Fall's ancient forest like he was on a war path.

He kept replaying the scene in his head, the exact second the witch's and _fucking_ Gilbert's lips touched Damon wanted to rip Jeremy's head off.

He slammed his fist into a tree trunk and heard it crash to the ground, he didn't look back at it h just kept walking.

He didn't know why he was so angry about this; it wasn't like he'd seen the witch kiss Gilbert before… but that kiss was different it was like it just hit him that those two were going to end up together.

Somehow that hurt him more than the time he walked in on Stefan and Elena 'getting on it'.

Damon punched a rock in to dust before he ran his hands through his hair.

Suddenly he realized what he should have known this entire time. He should have known this the second he had seen her for the first time, the second he first looked into her eyes and had seen the fire and passion in them and how both of theirs' personalities contradicted each other.

He should have realized in that second that he was in love was Bonnie Bennett.

Shit…

**So this ends this chapter sorry about the delay and how it's so short but you know life happens…**

**Anyway please review. **

**Lots of love sassygirl82**


	5. Chapter 5

** Confused **

** So here's the next chapter of confused. So last chapter Damon realized his feelings for Bonnie now let's see if he'll act on them and if Bonnie feels the same way. Oh and I disclaim. **

** Chapter 5**

Bonnie hated everything about the Mystic Falls cemetery; from the stupid iron gates to the ridiculously happy squirrels scurrying around looking for acorns to eat.

She especially hated how she had to come here so often, first for her grandfather's funeral, then Elena's parents, then Gram's, and now here she was in her familiar black dress Jenna's and John Gilbert's.

She kept her distance from Jeremy to give him some space to comfort Elena, the two of them had lost so much but they still had each other.

It was when everyone had gone into the church for refreshments and she went to visit Gram's grave stone alone; when she heard both Salvatore brothers talking in hush voices.

She heard Damon bitching about Elijah betraying them (big surprise), and just being an all-around jerk (what's new). _He can't even be sweet for a couple of hours can he?_ Bonnie thought. She suddenly heard Damon tell Stefan about him being bitten by Tyler Lockwood.

Bonnie froze. Were wolf bites wee fatal to vampires; which means Damon was going to die.

_ Damon Salvatore is going to die_, the words echoed in her head and suddenly she felt everything around her go slightly fussy and gray.

She lost her balance and started to stumble; as she was about to fall she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

She looked up to see the offending vampire in question; his blue eyes seem sad and full of worry.

Bonnie shook her head and struggled to get up.

"Are you ok?" She heard Stefan say from her left but she wasn't listening all she could focus on was Damon.

"How could you not tell me?" She whispered furiously and she saw Damon wince like her words had hurt him but he quickly mended from that and she saw his eyes harden again.

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Oh BTW witch the Lockwood pup bit me when I was trying to save your BFF and her boy toy and now I'm a goner.' Is that what you to hear?" Damon said harshly and Bonnie felt tears prickle her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Neither supernatural heard Stefan slip away to comfort his girlfriend.

"Why are you acting like this?" Bonnie responded fiercely.

Then Damon threw his hand up in the air as if she was asking the most stupid question in the world.

"Why am I acting this way? Hmmm maybe because I'm fucking scared and I don't know what to do, I'm not perfect Bonnie. I can't handle anxiety as well as your boyfriend you know." He answered.

The mention of Jeremy caught her off guard, _why does he always bring up Jeremy every time we're alone together?_ She asked herself but took a step closer to the wounded vampire.

"Don't worry, we'll find a cure. I won't stop looking till I find one." She whispered as she walked up to Damon and put a hand on his arm.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked looking up at her.

"Because you sighed up to be my friend and you should know that I'll do whatever it takes to save my friends." She stated with a small smile.

If that was it, then why was her subconscious telling her differently?

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

It was past midnight at the Salvatore residence, and both Damon and Bonnie were still pouring through old journals of past Bennett witch throughout the centuries trying to find a damn cure for a were-wolf bite. Damon wasn't paying much attention to any of the books he was supposed to be reading instead he was staring at Bonnie.

He wanted to memorise exactly what she looked like because it's pretty obvious he wouldn't be around much longer so he wanted to have her image implanted in his mind when he died.

"Did you find anything?" Her voice split through his mental babble.

"No," he replied "you?" asking even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Not a thing." She huffed as she set down the book she was reading "But don't worry we'll find something."

"I'm sure we will." He smirked.

Bonnie got up from where she was sitting on the floor and walked over to him to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey we will, don't worry I'm sure our _Scooby Doo _gang will think of something." She reassured but Damon still wasn't convinced.

"Well I have to go to this movie thing at the school. Caroline wanted us all to be together plus I want to see Jeremy." She said softly as she was about to get up but when she turned to go she hit into Damon's hard chest.

"Don't go…" He begged his blue eyes were pleading as he looked down at her.

_What's gotten into him?_ Bonnie thought to herself as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Please…" He pleaded.

Bonnie could see the affects the bite was having on him; _we have to find a cure_. She thought as she stared at him then she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I can't Damon, I'm sorry I have to go Jeremy's waiting." She said before she took off out the door.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

When Bonnie was walking toward her car she was intercepted by Stefan.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything in the spell books." Stefan stated as Bonnie nodded in response.

"No I found nothing, sorry." She sighed as she lowered her face downward.

"I have an idea." Stefan suggested.

Soon Bonnie found herself in the basement of the haunted witchs' house, ready to ask permission to save someone who she hated until a couple of months ago.

"Is this balance or is it punishment?" Stefan whispered.

When she heard Stefan say this (even though Emily was possessing her body at the time) it still broke her heart to know how much Stefan still cared about his brother.

When she heard the one word that can answer their prayers her heart had lifted. _Klaus._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

**(Okay I'm going to skip ahead a bit pass all the Damon, Elena and Katherine crap because this fanfiction is a ****Bonnie and Damon fic****. So I'm going to skip to the part where Bonnie just put her lap top down after talking to Jeremy.)**

As Bonnie set her laptop down on her desk after chatting with Jeremy she was so relieved that Jeremy was alright. She had meant what she said to the witchs she did love Jeremy and there was no way she was going to let him die and she didn't care about the consequences.

She walked over to her bed and went to pull back the covers when she heard a knock at her window.

She spun around to find a bright and alert Damon Salvatore! Lounging on the tree branch near that hung near her window.

A smile graced her lips as she opened the window and leaned over to get a better look at him. He looked just as gorgeous as he usually did.

Hold up _did she just think that Damon Salvatore was gorgeous! No she meant ugly, yeah…_

"Are you just to stand there like a glazed doughnut, witch? Or are you going to say something?" The vampire asked as he did a signature smirk.

_Looks like he's back to normal…_the witch observed.

"So Stefan got the cure to you in time then I'm guessing." Bonnie said.

She saw Damon's facial expression change like he looked guilty of something.

"Yeah I was saved in time…" he muttered "but that's not what I came here to talk about…"

A serious edge formed in his voice so Bonnie knew that whatever he was about to confess was going to be a douzy but she didn't interrupt.

"This night has been very…awakening to me and I've came to realize things that I haven't realize before. I probably should have known before but I was stupid…" He trailed off like he was deciding what to say.

"Damon you can tell me this later if you wa" He cut her off.

"No! I have to say this now." He sighed as he collected his thoughts "Tonight Elena kissed me."

Bonnie had to admit she was surprised by that and also a little annoyed that Elena wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

"When I was lying on my bed and I was close to death Elena said she liked me just the way I am then kissed me." The vampire continued "After she kissed me Katherine came into the room with the cure for me. After that she told us that Stefan made a deal with Klaus just to save me." Damon whispered.

Bonnie could hear the guilt in his voice as he admitted to this.

"But the most shocking part of this was when Elena was kissing me all I could about was how I was betraying Stefan and" he broke off for a second which caused Bonnie to lean even more out the window to hear him.

"And how I felt nothing. I mean after all this time I've trying to get Elena, and now when I finally do I feel nothing." He said like he was shocked himself.

Bonnie's mouth fell slightly opened at what he said.

"You want to know why I felt nothing, Bonnie. I'll tell you. I felt nothing towards Elena because I've realized something recently, I've realized that…" He looked at her straight in the eyes when he spoke to her.

"I'm in love with you." He said.

"What!" Bonnie shouted just before she lost her balance and fell out the window.

Before she could hit the ground she was scooped up in the arms of the older Salvatore brother and the two landed on the grass.

Bonnie scrambled to get on her feet and stared wide eyed at the vampire in front of her.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I still wanted you to know since I've found this weird new respect for life. But I want you to think about it." The vampire said reasonably but before the witch could answer he vanished.

_What am I going to do now?_ Bonnie thought she went back into the house for bed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next morning Bonnie bounced up the steps to the Gilbert house to see her boyfriend. And she was specifically _wasn't_ thinking about a certain vampire.

When opened the door to the house and walked into the living room the sight she saw in front of her shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Jeremy and Vicki were making out on the sofa while Anna was working in the kitchen.

_This must be the consequences the witchs were talking about. _Bonnie thought as she fought off tears.

Suddenly Jeremy resurfaced from Vicki and when he saw her he jumped up from the sofa.

"Bonnie!" He shouted but it was too late the young witch had taken off out the door.

Bonnie kept running until she reached the Salvatore boarding house. She knocked on the door franticly until Damon answered it.

"Witch what are you doing here?" He asked

But the only answer was the witch's lips being pressed against his own.

** Okay so this ends the chapter. I hope you all like a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be rated M and also it will be the last chapter in the story because of the season finale so see ya.**

** Reviews=love from Damon or Stefan **

** Whichever you prefer but do not be like Katherine or Elena and love them both.**

** Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo sassygirl82 **


	6. Chapter 6

** Confused**

** Okay so this is the last chapter in this story but I'll make a sequel called 'Shocked' that will come out soon. There's going to be some hot Bamon make outs in this chapter as there should be in the TV show. I don't own the vampire diaries. Enjoy.**

** Chapter 6**

_ Last time on confused: Bonnie kept running until she reached the Salvatore boarding house. She knocked on the door franticly until Damon answered it._

_ "Witch, what are you doing here?" He asked._

_ But the only answer he got was the witch's lips being pressed against his own._

Damon was in heaven; he loved the feel of the witch's lips against his own. He quickly pulled her through the door and closed it using his foot before he dragged her into the living room and they collapsed on the sofa.

Damon pulled away from her which made Bonnie growl in frustration at the lack of contact.

"Ok why are you here; my witch?" He asked as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Bonnie sighed as she ran fingers through her hair trying to fix it. That was the one question she didn't want to answer because hell she didn't even know. At first Jeremy's betrayal had hurt because she was so shocked but now...She felt sort of… relieved.

That was it.

A realization came to her like someone had switched a light on in her mind. She was happy not being with Jeremy because she loved _Damon._

How could she have been so blinded by hate and stubbornness not to have seen it before?

She felt like hitting herself in the head at her own stupidity; even Damon realized how he felt about her before she did.

"Damon…" She whispered as she looked at him.

Damon stared at her as if he were trying to read her and get a feel for what she was feeling.

"When Jeremy was shot last night and I went back to the witch's house and asked them to save him. It took them a while to agree but when they did they said there would be consequences and this morning I found out what those consequences were…The spell that brought Jeremy back also brought back Anna and Vicki." She let him absorbed that. When she looked at him she him glare with a hurt expression on his face.

"So basically what you're saying is that since Gilbert has his two sexy vampire girlfriends back and he doesn't need you anymore so you've come to me for the rebound, is that right?" He glared as he crossed his arms against his chest and turned away from her.

"What! No! I would never do that! At first it hurt seeing Jeremy kiss someone else but I got over that when I saw you after you opened the door!" Bonnie pleaded trying to make him understand.

Damon turned to face her once again with his eyebrows raised.

"And how may I ask you over being cheated on so quickly by just looking at my face?" He asked.

Bonnie sighed he was really going to milk this wasn't he?

"Well when I saw you open the door I realized how relieved I was to see you and how glad I was not being with Jeremy anymore because…" She trailed off as she began to blush.

"Because…" Damon prompted eager to get her admit that she loved him back.

"Because…" She ground her teeth in annoyance that Damon wasn't making this easy for her.

"I love you." She stated happy to be able to finally admit it.

Then Damon smiled which made Bonnie gasp slightly at how gorgeous he was when he smiled.

Damon was so happy that she was able to let go of all the times he had failed her (as a protector) and was able to embrace what they had both been to blind **(or confused ;))** to see beforehand.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked. He knew all too well when people said those three words but it meant nothing.

"Of course I do. Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" She asked slightly worried about what his answer would be.

Damon feigned from rolling his eyes at her anxiety. He remembers once when Andie told him that the 'love' he felt for Katherine and Elena wasn't real it was just obsessions brought on by loneliness and jealously. But with Bonnie he didn't feel like he was competing with anyone he just felt complete. He had found the one person that could take all insults and hurl them back at him and she wasn't scared off easily. She also wanted to help him find himself someone who he had lost a long time ago. He truly loved her.

"I think that question deserves a big 'duh' my dear Bon-Bon." He joked which caused her to smile happily.

"Good because if you didn't I would have to make a flambé out of you." She smiled.

Damon grinned back at her for a split second before he leaned in and captured her lips in another steamy kiss which left both of them breathless.

Considering that Damon had his tongue down Bonnie's throat; he was too preoccupied too hear footsteps coming up the drive way and the front door being opened or the foot steps leading into the living room.

"Well well well…What do we have here?" A sarcastic voice said.

Both Bonnie and Damon turned to see a smirking Katherine Pierce leaning against the wall.

**Thanks to everyone you reviewed this story I truly appreciate it. I'm going to end this story here but don't worry I'll have the sequel called 'Shocked' up as soon as I can. Also I will create other stories and oneshots in the future so you all haven't heard the last from me just yet ;).**

** Sassygirl82 **

** Reviews=love from any of the vampire diaries characters! (including Damon!)**


End file.
